The 14th Royal Knight
by Inzero
Summary: Daniel, a regular mortal, was chosen to be Hestia's champion by none other than herself. He is seen as an insignificant bug by campers, hunters, and gods alike, but he will show them that he is stronger than the gods themselves. Probably cause he has access to the Royal Knights of digimon... yeah... shits about to get wrecked. Rated M. ON MAJOR HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Redo

**Felt unsatisfied with the first chapter and redid it. And I also rewrote the summary.**

 **I do not own PJO or Digimon**

 **...**

A little girl looks into the giant fire of the Hearth on Mount Olympus. This was none other than the goddess of the hearth, Hestia. She was unhappy with her predicament. The Olympian council had come to an agreement of a new system. Camp Half-Blood would still have its regular cabins of demigods, but the demigods are more frequently blessed and would take refuge into a special cabin of their pantheon regardless of their heritage. They were the champions of different gods and they were also looked upon like gods. The camp treated the champion as royalty and it all became a corrupt system. The Council could not undo this new system they had set themselves. Once they tried but a massive revolt was underwent and the council eventually accepted things as were. Hestia was especially unhappy since she couldn't find a single worthy champion of her choosing. Many would not notice her presence in camp, and others would be her champion just to get closer to her or attain some control over fire. Hesita would have none of it and turned down all requests to become her champion. The council respected her decision and decided that she should do what she wanted.

Hestia was looking deep into the hearth and sighed. She was looking at Camp Half-Blood still in search of a worthy champion, but then an idea struck her. She began to widen her search and searched farther than the borders of Camp Half-Blood, and to the realm of mortals. Why she had not thought of this before, she knew not. Hours upon hours and then she saw him. This special mortal sitting in his class staring with attentive eyes at his teacher. The teacher was teaching some of Greece's history, and the gods. She could see his enthusiasm as he learned more about it.

She pondered, 'He could be the one. My very own champion. A mortal no less! I must observe him more if I am to come to a decision.'

And so she did observe. She saw that he was courageous, kind, and loving. He appreciated all around him, but then he suddenly disappeared one day. He just suddenly vanished with no trace whatsoever, and again Hestia became saddened that a potential champion was dead. Then he returned after 4 years of being missing, it was almost like magic. She knew that she had to take action before he was whisked off somewhere else. She spoke with the council of Olympians and they were outraged.

"Hestia, please see to reason," Poseidon said, "A mortal?! He would die before he set foot into camp. It's also unheard of! A mere mortal that could become a champion of the gods..."

"Ya, what uncle says its best if you don't get a mortal involved into the realm of the gods aunt Hestia." Apollo reasoned.

But Hestia would have none of it, "My decision is final. If I were to choose a champion then this is my answer. He is special and I can feel it. He will be the champion that I have always sought after."

The council all turned to Zeus, the king of the gods. He had finally become the ruler Olympus needed centuries ago. He had finally saw reason that his power was drawing his downfall closer to him, and thus he changed his ways. Olympus was shaken at the news. The minor gods were now respected and the neutral Titans set free. He turned to Hestia and looked deep into his sisters eyes. They held a fire and passion that only she seemed to believe in. The belief to give this mortal a chance into the realm of Greek mythology.

Zeus slammed his lightning bolt down on the ground beside his thrown and the entire room boomed at the sound. "I believe it would be best for Hestia to do what she wants. She seems adamant about this mortal so I see no reason not to give her the approval. But Hesita let it be know that if your champion falls then you will have to deal with the consequences."

Hestia smiled warmly to Zeus and flashed off to meet her new Champion.

 **...**

Daniel walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment which was a block away. He arrived at the front lobby and waved hello to the security guard. He walked to the elevators and pressed the button for an elevator. The door dinged open and Daniel entered and pushed the button for his floor. He walked down the hall and got out his keys. Once he arrived at his door, Daniel unlocked it and headed in inside. As he walked in he tossed his schoolbag off towards the couch and walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He turned over and sighed. The apartment was silent and empty. He deeply missed his parents. They were the best anyone could ask for. They didn't push him hard in his school academics and were reasonable parents, but of course he lost them when he was just turning eleven. They had died in a shoot out when they were about to deposit their hard earned money. The crooks had held up guns to their faces and had shot them and stolen their money. Daniel held no resentment towards the crooks for they now were in a dumpster somewhere... He got up from the bed and decided to go for a shower.

As he walked out of the shower, he smelled something cooking. 'The hell, I'm pretty sure I didn't set anything in the microwave.' He moved towards the living room after he had quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. When he entered the living and looked towards the kitchen, he saw a little girl. She looked to be about 10 years old and was tossing up fried rice in a wok. He raised an eyebrow at the situation and thought about what to do.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," the little girl said and she added some soy sauce into the fried rice, "I mean I'm just a little girl."

"Who are you, how did you get into my house, and is that shrimp fried rice?" He asked as he felt his mouth water.

She giggled and replied, "We'll talk over some dinner and mhm it is shrimp fried rice."

Daniel sat down at the dining table and he looked at the girl as she masterfully stirred the fried rice and tossed it. She turned off the electric stove and brought out two large plates. She smoothly poured out the rice onto the plates and filled the wok up with water and set it on a cool stove. She brought over the plates with two spoons and set one of the plates and spoon in front of Daniel and sat across from him with her own food. Daniel carefully smelled the rice and took up a spoon full. He looked across to the grinning girl and she encouraged him to eat. He ate the spoon full and chew slowly and moved the food around in his mouth carefully tasting the dish. Daniel gave a hum of approval and fully dug in to the delicious meal. The girl did so also.

As they were finishing up their last couple of bites, Daniel spoke to her, "So whats your name?"

"Hmm before I answer that. Do you know of the Greek mythology?" She asked

"I do. Why?" He responded

"Well," she said, "what if I told you that the gods are still real?"

"...What?" Daniel asked dumbly with a look of bewilderment.

"And, and what if I told you that I am one of those gods?" She said with giddy.

"...What?"

"Oh you big dumby," She got up and curtsied, "I am lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth. And I want you Mr. Daniel Light to become my champion."

"...Huh?" Then he promptly fainted.

"Oh dear, not how I expected it to turn out..."

 **...**

 **Leave a review please and tell me how I did ^_^**

 **PLUS SHARE FOR I WILL RULE THE PJO FANFICTION WITH THIS AS MY CAPITAL SHIP!**

 **I mean... kittens... yeah kittens...**


	2. Hiatus Info

p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: I am going to put this story on a major hiatus. I want incorporate a Fairy Tail (anime) history into my character and bring a character over from that anime. This story most likely will be rewritten to better fit the Fairy Tail history. I hope I didn't disappoint a few of the small people following this story. Just know that this story will be continued later in the future./strong/p 


End file.
